


Not So Much By Chance

by Meganecchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Characters, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, noya came back just to get shitfaced and declare his feeling for Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganecchi/pseuds/Meganecchi
Summary: Asahi and Noya finally meet again after the Time Skip. Noya decided to take a break from exploring the world, went back to Japan and met Asahi by chance in Tokyo (or maybe not so much by chance). After that got harder and harder for each of them to hide their feelings towards the other and things enrolled after that.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Not So Much By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is the first Haikyuu fanfic i finish (there's a gigantic one on the oven) and my first time writing smut. I'm happy with how this turned out and i hope you enjoy it!  
> Thank you so much for my friend ClaireBonnefoy for beta reading it! you are the best! <3

It was a lazy Saturday and Asahi was on his way home after going out to buy fabric for a project when he suddenly felt something tackle on his back. As if something or someone had been launched on him, reminding the tall man of his high school days and of someone very dear to him. Then he heard a voice,  _ that voice _ .

“Asahi-san!!!!” screamed the person hugging his back with arms and legs.

“N-Noya?” said the older one while untangling himself from his old friend “What are you doing in Tokyo? I thought you were like, in Italy or something!”

He was so happy, maybe too happy. It seems like his crush on Nishinoya was still very much alive, even after five years of not looking at his face outside of pictures on social media and some sparse FaceTime calls; with the exception of Tanaka’s wedding.

“I was, but I got tired of sleeping in shitty hotel rooms anywhere and decided to come see my friends in person for a change,” said the shorter with a wide smile.

“Oh, and where are you staying?” 

“Just around the corner, at that hotel on the corner of the street.”

“No way! I live two blocks from there!” Asahi couldn't believe it, they were so close. It was almost as if the heavens wanted them to meet again as soon as possible.

Noya was as red as a tomato when he answered “I know… I kinda asked Suga where you were living…”

“Oh, oh…” the older one was at a loss of words and also very much red.

“So, what are those bags for?” asked the shorter one to change the subject.

“Ah, those?” answered Asahi much more comfortable now “They are for the prototypes of the new collection I'm creating.”

“Ooooooooh! So cool Asahi-san!” exclaimed Nishinoya with genuine interest and admiration for his friend’s work.

“Ha ha, thanks” said Asahi with his usual demeaning attitude “But it’s nothing to be too worked up about.”

“Of course it is! It’s not everybody that owns a clothing company at 24.” 

“True, true,” said the designer with a shy smile, but genuinely happy with the compliment.

“The bags look heavy, do you need any help taking them home?”

“ Uh, that would be nice actually. Thanks”

“No problem man!

Noya started talking about his trips around the world and Asahi listened attentively until they got to his apartment building. He opened the door and called the elevator; was it smaller than he remembered? It felt so clumped in there with both the man and too many bags of fabric. It was also very hot.

Noya kept talking and Asahi could see his face getting redder at every passing second; probably because of the heat.

When they got to the third floor, Asahi unlocked his apartment door and said “I’m sorry for the mess. I would have tied things up a bit if I knew you were coming.”

“Sorry for the intromission,” said the smaller. “Don’t worry about it, I know how it is with a man living alone,” he stopped in the middle of taking off his shoes and turned to his taller friend with an inexpressive face. “You do live alone, right?”

“Y-yeah! Been trying to find a roommate but it’s harder than I anticipated.”

“Hmm” said Noya, followed by something under his breath that Asahi couldn’t quite catch.

“You said something?” asked the taller one.

“No, nothing” answered the younger without hesitation, maybe too quickly. Seeing the other man's face getting filled with anxiety, he reinforced his words “Seriously, it was nothing.”

“Okay…” Asahi trusted Noya, so he felt ease taking place over that nasty feeling on his chest.

“So, it’s almost dark outside, do you know a place nearby where we can grab some drinks to celebrate?”

“Celebrate what?” asked Asahi with clear confusion on his face.

“Our reunion of course!” and there it was, that smile that made Asahi weak on the knees since his second year of high school.

“Oh!” Asahi couldn’t avoid the smile that took control of his expression, together with the blush covering his whole face. “There is one on the next block actually. Sometimes I go there with Suga and Daich after work.”

“Nice! Let me go back to the hotel to take a shower then we meet there in about, hm, half an hour?”

“Okay! I’m also gonna freshen up and see you there! It’s not hard to find it.”

“Okay! Bye for now!”

“Bye”

With that Noya was out of the door. 

And Asahi was freaking out.

Noya!!!!! Was here!!!! And he wanted to go to a bar with him!!!!!

“Okay, okay, calm down big guy,” he said to himself “It’s just a few drinks, it’s not like it’s a date or something like that. Right?”

He took a quick shower and got to the bar five minutes before the time they agreed on. 

To his surprise, Noya was already there, typing something on his phone with an annoyed face, looking so handsome with black jeans, a simple gray t-shirt and a leather jacket. But when the shorter one realized Asahi was getting closer he raised his head and there it was again;  _ that _ smile.

“Asahi-san! You’re early! Well, guess I’m either.” He laughed and put his phone in his pocket.

They entered the establishment and Asahi guided them unconsciously to a back table.

On their way, they passed through the bar and ordered their beers.

They started drinking and talking about their lives, their jobs, and then out of nowhere, after both of them having already drunk some beers, Noya finally asked the question that was killing him on the inside.

“So Asahi-san, tell your ol’friend here,” he was interrupted by a hiccup and laughed “are you single?”

“Y-yeah, I am” Asahi couldn’t control himself and felt his face getting closer to the other man’s. “W-why the question?”

“Just wanted to know. Let’s pay and get out of here” said the shorter man while dropping some yen on the table, finishing his beer and getting up.

Asahi did the same and followed him, not sure of what was happening. Maybe Noya got mad at him? But why? He didn’t say anything offensive, did he?

When they got outside of the bar, Noya looked around as if looking for something. Asahi followed his look but before he could do or think anything he was being pressed against the wall with the shorter man’s lips on his. 

His chapped lips were rough on his softer ones, but it felt so right and so good. 

It lasted only a second before the shorter one pulled himself away, fumbling with the bottom of his jacket and already putting together an apology when Asahi kissed him back. 

He turned the shorter man around, causing his back to touch the wall and pressed him there. Soon enough, they deepened the kiss, losing control of themselves. Asahi put his hand on Noya’s waist and kept them dancing there, feeling the other man’s body on his, finally. The other man’s hand went straight to his hair, untying the half bun he had made before leaving his house and messing it up a bit. 

Soon enough they were panting and Asahi could feel his pants getting tighter by the second. He could feel that the other man was facing the same problem and without hesitation proposed that they went to his apartment.

“Yeah, of course!” answered Nishinoya with lips swollen from their rough kissing. 

They quickly went to Asahi’s building and, at some point in the route, he realized they were holding hands. 

Finally they found themselves in that damn elevator that caused so much anxiety to Asahi earlier that day. But this time, he thanked God for the small space, because he had the legs of the man he loved around his waist, his hands on his hair and lips dancing on his. 

Still carrying Nishinoya, he managed to open the door to his apartment, close it and go to his bedroom.

He gently put the other man on the bed and asked the question that was bombarding his mind “Do you really want to do this?”

He was met with a determined face but soft eyes “I don’t think I've ever been more sure of anything in my life.”

“O-okay. Me too.”

That smile, that fucking smile.

He couldn't contain himself anymore and climbed on top of the smaller man. Asahi started kissing the other’s neck and felt his desire rubbing against his tight. 

“W-wait,” he said, moving away and sitting on the bed “I have to tell you something before we start.”

Noya also sat and looked at Asahi with a confused face. Ugh, he was so handsome with those swollen lips, eyes filled with desire and hardness showing through his fit jeans. Focus Asahi, focus; he thought to himself.

“I love you.” The taller man felt the heat covering his whole body and doubted himself a bit more, but now was too late to turn back. “I think I’ve always been in love with you, since that day you joined the volleyball club, through our fight after we lost to Date Tech - that actually made it strong - when we went to the nationals, and during all these years apart. I’ve always loved you and even if you don’t love me back I’ll be okay, I just couldn’t do this while lying to you about how I feel.”

Suddenly he felt two small but strong arms surrounding his neck “Of course I love you, silly. I realized a bit later than you, like, when we weren’t talking after our fight; but I’ve felt the same way all this time.”

“Oh, oh. Really?”

“Yeah, really. Now come here and start kissing me again, ‘cause I’ve been waiting for too fucking long for those lips on mine.”

Their kiss began slow and cast, but without Asahi realizing it became much more heated, with his hands exploring the other man’s body and Noya’s hands tugging on his hair.

He began taking the other man’s jacket off, while the shorter one did the same with his coat. When those were off Noya leaned again against the bed and Asahi followed suit. His hands began exploring under the younger’s shirt and he trailed up though his defined abs until he reached a nipple and squeezed it. 

“Hmm”, Noya moaned, making Asahi’s dick ache. He took the other man’s shirt off and also his own. Noya’s eyes lit up with desire at the vision and he pulled the other man to another kiss. 

They were rubbing into each other so frenetically that Asahi was afraid he would come just out of that. But no, their first time had to go further. He somehow got out of his pants and nervously unbuttoned Noya’s. “C’mon big guy, I trust you,” said the smaller one with a smile. He took the younger’s pants quickly leaving him only with his red underwear. Now he could clearly see how hard he was, with pre-cum showing through and staining the fabric. 

“Can I?”

“Ugh, please”

And there it was, Noya’s dick in all his glory. It was bigger than he imagined, and also thicker (not gonna lie, he had already imagined his friend dick a few times in his life). His mouth watered just from the thought of taking it on his lips and licking it. So that’s what he did. First, he kissed the head, which made Noya let out a little moan, that got louder as soon as Asahi started using his tongue around the other man’s length. Soon enough it was fully inside his mouth and the younger was moaning without any reservations.

His taste was everything Asahi had dreamed and more. Sour and sweaty, and just so sexy. He licked and sucked until the other man was shaking under him. Until Noya was moaning and screaming and finally cumming on his mouth.

“You taste so good Yuu,” said Asahi with a confidence that he rarely exhibited.

“Hm” said the other man, covering his own face. “I feel so embarrassed, I sounded like a girl.”

“No you didn’t, don’t worry,” said Asahi with a reassuring smile.

“Kay, if you say so” and he was back to his regular uphigh mood. “Do you have any lube and condoms?”

“Y-yeah… Do you want to?”

“Of course! I haven’t been thirsting over this dick for over five years for you not to be inside me when we finally have sex.”

“O-okay” the taller man felt his member twitch with anticipation and grabbed the things inside his drawer. “H-how do you want to do it? Yourself or...?”

“You do it.” Noya looked to the side while saying it, but Asahi could see how red his face was.

“Okay.”

He opened the bottle and smeared some of its interior on his finger, rubbing them to heat up the lube a bit. 

“You ready?” asked the older with his face getting redder by the second.

“As ready as I'll ever be” answered the smaller man, but he was covering his face again.

“Hey, what are you hiding your beautiful face for? I want to be able to look at you while we are doing this.”

“O-okay,” said the younger while putting his arms down to the side of his body.

“You ready?” Asked the older one again.

“Yeah, I am.” Answered Yuu with a genuine smile.

Asahi started circulating his finger around Noya’s entrance and could feel it pulsating. He put the tip of his finger in without much resistance, but when he got to the first phalange it got harder for the finger to squeeze through the tight hole.

“Keep going,” said Noya while grinding his teeth “It’s been a while but I know I can take it.”

That being said, Asahi forced more of his finger in and he finally could feel the other man’s walls closing up on him. It was so tight that his dick ached one more time. After that, he found a steady rhythm of forcing a bit in, waiting a few seconds, then continuing. When he had three fingers in and was thrusting them inside Noya with ease, the other man said that it was okay for them to continue.

The taller man grabbed the condom and unrolled it on his hard length. He moved closer and there he was, finally, ready to enter the body of the person he had been loving for so long with his.

  
  


“A-are you sure?”

“Asahi for the love of fuck stop overthinking and fuck me already.”

“O-okay,” he said, smiling, while thrusting forward slowly.

“Hmm” they moaned in unison.

It was so tight, so hot and so, so good. Asahi entered a bit every few seconds, with the same tactic he used for his fingers and before he could realize he was fully inside the other man.

He started thrusting every time with more intensity, and after a few moments they were rocking against each other at full speed and moaning so loud Asahi was sure his neighbors were going to complain the next day. But right now he couldn’t care less about that. It felt so good, and he felt so loved. Soon enough Noya was shaking and cumming again, smearing his own fluids on his chest. Asahi didn’t stop, he just got faster, since he was so close after the vision he just had. 

The smaller man started complaining from the overstimulation and suddenly Asahi was cumming too. He collapsed on top of the smaller man from exhaustion. 

“Ow Asahi, you’re heavy!” Complained Noya, but without malice in his words. When the bigger man pulled out and aside he could see that the younger one was smiling one of those knee-weakening smiles. 

“I’m sorry, it was just too much for me.”

“Don’t worry,” answered Noya giving him a peck on the lips. “It was great, wasn’t it? Our first time?”

“Yeah, it was. Thank you.”

“Thank you!” Exclaimed the shorted man and laughed with his whole head.

After a while of cuddling, Asahi got up to throw the used condom on the garbage, and after some more cuddling Noya asked: “So, you are looking for a roommate, hm?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading it till the end!!  
> leave a kudo and a comment if you liked, this motivates me to write more.  
> <3  
> (ah, and the thing Noya is typing on his phone in front of the bar is a message to Suga, who is giving him shit for not having confessed to Asahi yet)


End file.
